


Unlovable

by spnfamily_alwayskeepfighting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depression, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfamily_alwayskeepfighting/pseuds/spnfamily_alwayskeepfighting
Summary: Sam comforts Y/N when she's depressed and thinks she's unlovable.





	Unlovable

You laid in bed, curled up into a ball with the blankets wrapped around you. Tears filled your eyes, you were on the brink of tears. It was taking everything you had to not start sobbing.  
  
You didn’t want to cry. Crying would alert Sam that something was wrong and you didn’t want to burden him. But you also didn’t want to sit alone in silence. You wanted his arm wrapped around your waist and his free hand playing with your hair as he pressed kisses to your neck.   
  
If he even loved you.   
  
A tear slipped down your cheek at the thought and your chest ached for some sort of comfort. You hated feeling numb and empty. Hated feeling unlovable.   
  
The weight crushed you, an unwanted sob escaping past your lips. The damn holding your tears in burst. You were certain Sam could hear your wailing cries.   
  
You weren’t sure how much time past until the door creaked open, all you could focus on was the pain in your chest that was sending more tears flowing down your cheeks into Sam’s pillow.  His scent was somewhat comforting.   
  
“Y/N, baby, what’s wrong?” His voice was gentle. You felt the bed dip under his weight. You kept your eyes shut, too afraid that if you looked at him you’d shatter into a million pieces.   
  
His hand found its way to your face, brushing a few strands of hair behind your ear.   
  
“D-don’t touch me,” you stuttered, your voice cracking, as you weakly pushes away his hand.   
  
“Baby...” his said softly.   
  
“Just leave me alone.... you don’t love me. No one does.”   
  
“I-“   
  
“No,” you sniffled. “I’m unlovable. Why would you love me?”   
  
“Baby.” Sam stood up and walked around the bed before sitting down again, positioning himself to lay behind you. He wrapped an arm around your waist and grabbed one of your hands, rubbing soothing circles on the top with his thumb.   
  
“I love you. I love you so much. You know why?”   
  
You shook your head. You hesitated a moment before giving yourself permission to lean into him.   
  
“I love you for so many reasons, I can’t name them all. I don’t even know where to begin. You’ve got the biggest heart of anyone I know. It doesn’t matter who they are, you’re willing to throw your life away in order to help them. Just like you helped me. You accepted me when no one else ever did. And when all I see is darkness, all I need to do is look at you and it brings me back into the light.”   
  
He moved his free hand up to your hair, combing his fingers through it. You sighed contently and he pressed a kiss to your neck.

“I love you,” he murmured in your ear before pressing a kiss to the soft spot behind it. “Because no matter what you’re always here for me. You know me better than I know myself. You know me so well, that sometimes you know what I’m thinking before I do.”

You slowly turned on your side to face him as Sam continued. He gave you a gentle smile as he rested his forehead against yours. “I love you because you’re smart, brave, clever, you have an amazing sense of humor, a laugh that is music to my ears.”

Sam stopped when he saw a small smile appear on your lips. “Do you now know why I love you so much?”

You nodded slightly, still smiling. In a small and fragile voice, you asked, “Could you keep going? Please?”

Sam smiled, pushing a strand of your hair behind your ear, and gave you a gentle kiss on your forehead.

“I love you because…”

You listened to Sam’s voice as he continued with the reasons why he loved you. They were endless. And as you stared into his hazel eyes, you knew he meant every word he said. You felt your eyes getting heavy and you closed them as you just listened to the sound of his soothing voice. As he spoke and held you close in his arms, you slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
